History Repeats Itself
by THGlover4life
Summary: This basically the story of how history repeats itself through Primrose Mellark. She goes through alot of what her parents did. Will the odds be in her favor? Yeah I'm not good at summaries. Hope you like! :D
1. Chapter 1

It started eleven years ago, a little girl with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes along with other children were getting ready for their first day of school. A father was with his son, bringing him to school, when the father pointed the little girl out. And he said, "See that girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a baker." And the boy said, "A baker? Why did she want a baker if she could've had you?" And the man said, "Because he saved her." And later that day in music class, the young girl sang in front of the entire class, and the boy knew, he was goner

Then six years later, the girl was out hunting in the woods when a wild animal attacked her. But out of no where an arrow shot the beast. The girl thought it w her mom, but when she turned to look at who save her she saw it was a boy with dark hair and grey eyes.

Five years later Panem found a new ruler, but what they didn't know was that she wasn't just any girl, she was the grandaughter of Coriolanus Snow. She wanted revenge on Katniss so she brought back the Hunger Games. This is what happened that day in the life of Primrose Rue Mellark.

**Prim's pov.**

It was a normal day when an announcement came on the tv. I was in the middle of painting the lake in the woods when it was announced that President Paylor died. Both of my parents looked at each other in shock. Then a woman about the age of fifty appeared on tv saying she was the new president. Then the worst thing happened. She said she was bringing the games back. I learned about the hunger games a few years back at the age of twelve. My mom was hesitant to tell me, but my dad helped her through it. When I heard about it I was horrified that that was the kind of world my parents grew up in. Although I never pictured it was a possibility I would go through that. Now my mom is having one of her panic attacks. My dad is trying to be strong for her, although I can see the hurt in his eyes. I already know that if the games are back they will definitely put me in them. I just hope they will leave my little brother out of this. He is so innocent and sweet. He shouldn't have to go through what my parents did. No one should go through what my parents did. The reaping is in a few days and I'm getting nervous I'm almost positive that I'm going in the games.

**Katniss' pov.**

This cant be happening. Even after the rebellion the games are still going on? I know for a fact they are going to want my children in the games. I'm not going to let them take my kids away to the place I still have nightmares about. I will not let this happen. I'm not going to let them take another person I care about. They already took enough. But who would do this? Who is this woman who claims to be our new president? Wait, hold on a second. Those of hers are familiar. Those snake like eyes. Oh, no, she is related to Snow. But, I'm not letting her get away with this, I'm not letting her win, I'm not letting Snow win. I have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prim's pov.**

So here it goes, today is the day of the reaping . I'm very anxious, but not for myself, for my brother. I'm also sorry for my mom. She doesn't deserve to lose anyone else since she already went through so much. I'm taken away from my thoughts when my father calls from downstairs telling us to come eat breakfast. I go down and eat some cheese buns, my favorite, then get my bow and arrows and head for the woods. My mom usually comes with me but today she just stayed home. On my way to the woods I see _him_. He is at the Hob. He is usually there at this time everyday. While I'm almost to the woods I notice that there a bunch of peacekeepers getting so I'm going to have to be more careful sneaking in the woods. Before the new president we were able to go in the woods as we pleased, but now they changing everything back to how it was before I was born. When I'm finally able to sneak in the woods I was able to catch two squirrels and a few birds. I'm feeling a lot better now that I went in the woods. The woods always calmed me down. After I get home I go into my room and some clothes are on my bed. I was about to go ask about it when mom comes out of the bathroom with a brush. I then asked, "Hey mom what are the clothes for, that dress isn't mine?" Then she said, "That was your grandmother's she gave it to me when I was your age, the day I volunteered to go in for…for…Prim." "Oh." I wasn't sure what to say, I don't know what it feels like to lose someone you love. After that we both stayed silent while she braided my hair I a style I've never seen her do before; must be something special for today. After my mom and dad get ready, since they'll be mentoring, and they get me and my brother ready, we all head out towards the square. After they prick our finger and sign us in we go separate ways. My parents go to the stage, since they're mentors. Me and my brother go with the other boys and girls. My brother stands in the back since he's younger while I on the other hand go towards the front. They start playing a video, and apparently they play it every year because my mom is mouthing the words. After the video ends Effie Trinket comes up and says her famous, "Ladies first" then all I can hear is the thumping of my heart when I hear "Primrose Mellark". I can see the hurt register on her face before she regains her composure. I make my way to the stage and I can see my brother who looks like he's about to cry. Effie then moves on to the boys and calls out the name I've been hoping she wouldn't say. She said Cinna's name. But that wasn't what caught me so off guard. He volunteered. The boy I already owe my life to just saved my brother's life. I'll forever be in his debt. He went up on stage and stood next to me. Effie asked him his name and he said, "Mitchell Hawthorne" I heard man gasps among the crowd including my mother's. At first I didn't understand why they were acting this way until I remembered, my mom told me that her hunting partner and best friend was Gale Hawthorne he was the one who saved our district after the Quarter Quell . He was also the one who created the bomb that killed my Aunt Prim. At this moment I'm not sure if I should be mad at him for what his father did to my aunt, but then at the same time I'm still grateful for how he saved me and volunteered for my brother. Effie tells to shake hands then we are escorted inside where we will say our goodbyes. My brother is the first one to come in. The second he walks in he starts crying. We just stay like that for a while until he is the first one to talk. He says, "Try to win, try to come home, I know you can do it as long as you try. Promise me you'll try?" "I promise" After that my mom and dad come, they don't say much we just hold each other as we cry, until my mom speaks up, "I want you to have this, it was the symbol of the rebellion." She then hands me her mocking jay pin. After they left I wasn't really expecting anyone else but Haymitch comes in and tells me not to get caught in the blood bath and to just run in the other direction towards the woods and to find water. After he explains what to do and what not to do I ask, "Any other advice?" And all he says is, "Stay alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who is taking time to read this or if you take time to review. I enjoy reading people's thoughts about this. I don't mind constructive criticism. As long as you do it to benefit the story then its fine with me. Thanks for reading. I will continue to write this story for quite some time now. I just wanted to let you guys know that this won't be a super short story.**

**Prim's pov.**

After Haymitch leaves, I just wait to be brought out of here and brought to the train station. It is a short ride there. When we got there, there is a huge crowd of reporters and cameramen. Like my mother does numerous times, I wipe my face clear of emotions. After several minutes later we finally board the train. The train is very fancy. We each are shown our rooms. I just stay in here a while. I would rather not have to speak with anyone right now. After of what feels like minutes, supper is ready. I take my seat by Mitchell across from my parents. There isn't much talking. Its mostly Effie talking about the latest fashions. The food comes in many varieties. The food apparently is very rich and it is making me sick to my stomach. After everyone is done eating we all go watch a recap of the reapings. Not many people stand out to me in particular. For the district 1 boy is a volunteer; I was thinking he was just some boy until he smiled. He had two sharp front teeth that were gold. I had assumptions, but it wasn't until my parents told me, that I was sure. He is enobaria's grandson. There is a boy from 4 that I wasn't really paying much attention to until both of my parents a gasp. His name is Finn Odair. It turns out his grandfather and grandmother are the famous Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair. Apparently they are putting in the children or grandchildren of the rebels or past victors. I become positive of this when the district 7 girl is Hazel Mason daughter of Johanna Mason. This is all to punish those who took part in the rebellion. After we watch the recap I decide I need to at least try to get a some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pim's pov.**

I eventually woke up from Effie voice calling me saying, "Up, up, up! Its going to be a big, big, big day!" I get up and redo my hair in a quick braid since my stylist will fix my hair again anyway. After I get dressed I go to the dining room for breakfast. Everyone is already there eating so I take a seat across from my parents, next to Mitchell. The moment I slide into my chair I'm served an enormous amount of food. My parents had something brown in their cup and were dipping their roll in it. I had no clue what it was and I guess they noticed because they both said at the same time, "It's called hot chocolate." They then looked at each other like they remember something. I guess it has something to do with when they went to the games. I then decide to try some and it was delicious. It was a hot, sweet, creamy liquid. Mitchell finally speaks up for the first time since we started eating. "So you two are supposed to give us advice?" Dad starts talking first, "In a few minutes we will be in the Capitol. You will be brought to your stylists. No matter what they do to you, don't resist." After he says that I'm a little nervous. If they dress us anything like they dress, then we will look like a bunch of freaks. After several minutes we are in the Capitol. I'm not that amazed since I've been here before for interviews since I'm the daughter of the star-crossed lovers. Mitchell on the other hand looks out the window in awe. We eventually are brought to our stylists. I recognize them from the few times they visited us. Venia, Flavius, and Octavia are my prep team. They begin removing every inch of hair off my body. After they remove any last traces of hair, they leave the room to go get my stylist. A young woman then enters the room. She appears to be the most normal looking person I've seen that's from the Capitol. The only that is not natural is her gold eyeliner. "Hello, Primrose, I'm Sonia, your stylist." I can't help but notice that her voice is just about as normal as her appearance. "Hello" I say back. I put on my robe, then follow her into a sitting room that has two couches and a low table. We take a seat on the couch, and she presses a button on the side of the table. The table then splits in half and brings up some food. "As custom we will reflect the flavor of your district." I just nod my head. She then continues. " We will do fire like your mother, but we will make it your own. We will show them that you are like your mother, but at the same time you're your own person." That is exactly like I wanted it to be like. Everyone expects me to be just like my mother. They want another mocking jay, but I'm not the mocking jay. I'm just the daughter of the mocking jay that is being punished for her actions. I will show them I'm more than just a girl, more than just a tribute, more than just the mocking jay's daughter. I will be me. I will show them, just as my parents did, that they don't own me, because I am more than just a piece in their games.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples I just wanted to say thanks for reading this. I'm sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while. School just started and then there was a hurricane. I hope you all enjoy the story.

**Prim's pov.**

A few hours later, I'm dressed in an outfit that has a variety of red, orange, and yellows. At first, I was thinking that they were trying to copy off of my mother, until I saw feathers. At first I was confused. I then realized what Sonia did. She made me into a phoenix. A mythological creature that becomes reborn out of the ashes. She is truing to show that I rose out of my mother's fire and ashes. I am not a mocking jay, but a phoenix. I then wondered what Mitchell was wearing. Mitchell and his stylist finally get here. I then look at his costume. He is wearing an outfit that looks similar to coal and ashes. We are then quickly whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, because the opening ceremonies are about to start. Many minutes later, the big doors open and district one's chariot is being pulled out by the horses. In no time it's almost our turn. Sonia then lights my outfit on fire. As we are riding off, Sonia tells us to hold hands. I was a little hesitant at first, but I remembered what my parents told me and don't resist. When our chariot rides in every head is turned waiting to see if our outfits are anything like those of my parents. When the crowd sees us they begin cheering and shouting. I then put on my winning smile that I inherited from my father. I wave and blow kisses and catch roses that are thrown to me. After a speech from the president, we finally make our way back into the Training Center. Right when we enter,the prep team,Effie,Sonia,and my parents all start telling us how good we did. As we are getting in the elavator, Mitchell turns to me and says, "You look great. Flames look good on you. It must be another thing you inherited from your mom." After he says this and smiles, a warmth spreads all over. I then remind myself I can't get close to him other wise it'll be harder to win. In just a few days he might just be the one trying to kill me. A couple of minutes later we arrive on our floor. It is just as extravagant as the train, if not more. I head to my quarters and take a shower. Shortly after showering and getting dressed, Effie calls me to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prim's pov.**

When I get to dinner, everyone praises us on how we did. I don't really pay much attention to their talking I mostly just concentrate on the meal. After constantly hearing Effie on and on about Capitol fashion I finally get enough. "Nobody cares Effie!" I scream. Everyone just stares at me in shock. I then storm out of the room and go to a place my father told me about once, the roof.

**Mitchell's pov.**

I follow her to a flight of stairs. There's a small dome-shaped room with a door to the outside. She then says without turning around, "Mom if you're here to give me a lecture just go. I need time to think." I then reply with, "I guess I'll just turn around then." She turns around surprised and says, " I thought you were my mom." "No, they're still downstairs." "What's wrong anyway?" I ask. She takes a deep breath and says, "I'm just stressed. I know the gamemakers are going to makes things much worse for me than anyone else." "Don't lose hope yet." She quickly replies with, "Oh, I don't plan on it. I will make it out of that arena or at least do everything I can do to go home. I made a promise and I plan on keeping it." I then mumble to myself, "I'm sure you will." I ,in a way, was hoping she didn't hear me. From the way she looked I could tell she didn't. She then breaks the silence by saying, "Well I need to go apologize to Effie. Goodnight." "Goodnight."


End file.
